earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
Debug Room
The Debug Room is a location in the 2006 video game Mother 3. It is structured like other rooms in the game, within which numerous characters allow the player to set options such as current party members and items and what chapter during which gameplay occurs. It is not intended to be accessible to players within the game, but only to programmers or play-testers debugging the game. It can only be accessed by cheating using special hardware devices. Accessing the Debug Room In order the access the Debug Room, the following Gameshark cheat code must be activated: CA1D8DB3 689FDAFA 9CC263F2 68DE0537 1DCAC2C5 4FCA9184 While this code is active, the player must hold the L Button while entering a new screen (for example, by stepping into a new zone or entering a house). Parameters * Each Mr. Saturn allows the player to start playing from the beginning of a select chapter. The Mr. Saturn to the left begins the first, second and third chapters, while the Mr. Saturn to the right begins chapters four through eight. * Flint allows the player to select during which event the first chapter should begin. These events include Alec's House, Flint's House, Firey Forest, Rest at Inn, At Cliff, Enter Duster, Twins Found, In Jail, To Alec's and Drago Plateau. * Duster allows the player to select during which event the second chapter should begin. These events include Wess's House, Osohe Castle, Poltergeist, Noble Spittoon, Osohe Again, Wess's Dance, Egg of Light and Washed Up. * Salsa allows the player to select during which event the third chapter should begin. These events include From Desert, Pork Bean, Cemetery, Happy Sales, Box Delivery, To Castle, Back to Inn, Kumatora Helps and Forest. * Lucas allows the player to select during which event the fourth chapter should begin. These events include Flint's House, Cross Road, Factory, Ropeway, Violet's Room, Lucky's Room and Bon Voyage. * The Clayman allows the player to select during which event the fifth chapter should begin. These events include Unknown Valley, Clay Factory, Highway, Dump, Thunder Tower, King's Room, Generator and Tower Top. * Ionia allows the player to select during which event the seventh chapter should begin. These events include Aeolia's House, Courtyard, Cemetery, Cross Road, Stumble Pass, Ionia's House and Chupi Temple. * Pokey Minch allows the player to select during which event the seventh chapter should begin. These events include Inside Limo, NPC Arrival, Arcade, Sewers, 24 F Reunion, To 100 F, Game 1, Game 2, Game 3, NK Cyborg, Mecha-Porkies and Final Needle. * There are two Hinawas in the room. Speaking to her top-row sprite allows the player to view the game's ending cinematic. Speaking to her mid-row sprite allows the player to save their progress. * The telephone allows the player to select whether Lucas and Kumatora use their kid or adolescent sprites. * "CAST" causes the character and production credits for Mother 3 to roll. * The Pigmask allows the player to configure the current party members. They may toggle Flint, Lucas, Duster, Kumatora, Boney, Salsa, Wess, Thomas, Ionia, Fuel, Alec, Fassad and Claus into the party, and may select up to five characters (as opposed to standard gameplay's limit of four party members). * The Pigmask Captain allows the player to configure the level of a party member. They may set between levels to 1 through 60 at intervals of 5, and level 99. * The Navy SQUEAL allows the player to obtain a Nut. * The Pigmask Major allows the player to view several screen transitions. These are titled Normal, White, Iris, Raster, Normal Battle, Boss Battle, LR Line 1, LR Line 2, L to R, R to L, D-U-D Lines, Quarter Div, Block Swirl, Swirl Layer, Tri-Iris, LR Waves, Shrink+Rot., Rand. Blocks and Checkerboard. * The Pigmask Colonel allows the player to turn on all memo flags and obtain every regional map. * Losing to the Pyrefly in the corner of the Debug Room is the only method of exit. Category:Mother 3